


All Roses Have Thorns

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [10]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Beheading, F/F, F/M, Guro, Other, Snuff, Tentacles, eyefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Mami Tomoe faces off against Getrud, doing what does she does best: losing her head.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 5





	All Roses Have Thorns

Mami Tomoe sighed as she conjured another musket, immediately firing it off into the group of familiars she was facing. It wasn’t simple being the only magical girl in Mitakihara. The duty of fighting all the witches that appeared within the city fell solely on her shoulders. It was so draining to keep fighting like this, with no end to it in sight… It’d be great to have someone to assist her. However, the newly-arrived Homura Akemi didn’t seem too willing to go along with it. Instead, the black-haired girl seemed hellbent on killing Kyubey - and Mami simply couldn’t have that. The catlike creature was the only companion she had in her life as a magical girl… She didn’t want to lose him.

And so, as Homura chased the white animal across the service passages of the city’s mall, Mami followed her closely. That is, until she realized that a new witch egg had just hatched - and very close to where she was, too. Defeating the witch became her main priority - it seemed that Homura had booked it from there after the witch had awakened, anyways.

Now, Mami was working towards fighting though the witch’s many familiars. They were just as bizarre as any witch’s creations - butterflies for their bodies, with huge, round, white heads. The two parts were connected with a thorny vine - and it seemed that they could produce more of those vines to attack her. Most of those were tipped with large scissors - scissors that the little freaks tried to cut her with. For the most part, she was able to dodge or shoot them in time, but some of these still managed to reach her. They opened small cuts in her costume, but didn’t really get to her skin underneath. A minor annoyance.

Continuing to fight her way through the witch’s surreal labyrinth, the blonde girl fought against more and more of the witch’s minions. That told her she was moving in the right direction. She pressed on, eager to end the fight. 

Eventually, the magical girl managed to reach the labyrinth’s core. It was a huge, circular arena - and in the middle lay the witch. The witch’s name was Gertrud - and she looked as outlandish as any other witch. Two huge butterfly wings, a pear-shaped torso that glimmered with pungent white and bloody red, and a head which was shifting constantly - the only constant being it’s puke-yellow color and the red roses across it.

As far as Mami was concerned, the witch could look like just about anything - the end result would always be the same. She’d bring the witch down, destroy her, and take her grief seed. Conjuring a large amount of muskets all at once, Mami began blasting away at the witch - her golden bullets hitting the witch in multiple spots.

However, the witch seemed unaffected - retaliating by sending a long, black tentacle towards Mami that snatched the girl in the air. That didn’t stop Mami from fighting back, though - the girl just conjuring more guns and continuing to shoot at her foe. However, that only seemed to have angered the witch - and she swung the tentacle towards a wall, smashing Mami into it. The blow knocked the air out of Mami’s lungs for a moment, leaving her mostly helpless for the time being.

In that moment, many of the witch’s familiars converged on the girl all at once - putting their scissors to work. There were so many of them that their tools quickly reduced all of Mami’s costume to shreds - scraps of clothing fluttering to the ground as the blonde girl suddenly found herself in the nude. A number of shallow scratches from the familiars’ hasty work had been left on her exposed skin

As Mami came to her senses, she realized just how naked she now was. Her garments and her undergarments had all been removed. Her ladylike, cleanly-shaved pussy was now exposed to the air - and for the witch and her familiars to see. The air brushing against was enough to make her nethers tingle - a feeling that Mami wasn’t too happy with. This was no time to get excited!

With the witch holding her upside-down, Mami’s heavy tits hung down from her chest and towards her neck. They were really huge - bigger than any other girl she had met, even those much older than her. They were sometimes pretty uncomfortable to deal with - and this was one of those situations. 

Still, with the tentacle wrapped around her, she didn’t really have a lot of options to help with this situation. By destroying her clothes, they’ve gotten rid of even her most desperate measures. In great need, she could use her ribbon to call a new weapon for herself - but like this, even that ability was taken away from her. D-did she… Actually lose? No! She c-couldn’t lose to this witch! She knew what it meant… And without her, the people of the city would be left helpless!

Gertrud slammed Mami into the ground in front of her - stunning the girl again. She released the tentacle binding the girl as her minions swarmed the blonde’s body again. Their tentacles retracted into their bodies, before springing back up - this time, without the scissors at the ends. Now, they were topped off with cocks - ones covered with thorns.

They put them to use on her body right away - a tentacle shoved straight into Mami’s cunt. The girl jerked up as her hymen was broken, letting out a short scream of pain - blood flowing down the tentacle as it forced its way into her slit. She tried to crawl away, but there were too many of the witch’s familiars, and they just held her down - keeping Mami pinned down for her rape. 

The tentacle in her pussy continued to delve deeper inside her, the thorns on its sides slicing up her vaginal canal. The blood that came from losing her virginity was soon joined by blood that came from her cut-up inner walls - and the same went for the pain. Mami wasn’t even able to recover from the agony of having her virginity taken from her against her will, and her vagina was already hurting a lot worse than it did initially. This time, however, Mami managed to keep herself from screaming - though the tears in her eyes showed just how much pain she was in.

As Mami’s vagina was violated with one vine tentacle, another one assaulted her ass. Mami felt some thorns rub against her sphincter, letting her imagination work for just the right time before plunging right in. The tight ring of flesh stretched out a little to let the tip through, and then the thorns tore through it. With the fleshy hole bigger, the wider parts of the tentacle slid in as well - not without bringing Mami even more pain. Continuing into her rectum, her bowels were shredded just as with the insides of her vagina - both of Mami’s lower holes bleeding profusely.

The tentacle in her pussy wasn’t going to lose to one in her anus, though. Reaching the ends of her vagina, it hit Mami’s cervix. The discomfort hit Mami, but pain replaced it right away - her cervix falling victim to the thorny vines too. Now, the tentacle plunged into her uterus - its thorns immediately leaving deep, bleeding gashes in the walls of her womb. Next, the tentacle began truly fucking her hard - slamming into the outer end of her womb, and making it distend within her belly.

The tentacle in her ass continued to go through her insides. It traveled up her intestines, cutting them open and making them release their contents into Mami’s abdominal cavity. Mami didn’t know that - she just knew that her belly now really hurt. Weaving through the lengthy coils of her guts took a long of time due to how much distance the tentacle had to cover.

In that time, the tentacle raping her pussy was joined by a second one. Her vagina already hurt a lot with one vine inside her - two of them made it exponentially worse. Not only did it force her opening to stretch even wider, but the other tentacle also made the wounds inside her worse. too. It created new cuts, and made the ones already there even deeper. It punched into her womb as well, Mami’s cervix beyond repair as a result - and then joined in forcefully pounding Mami’s babyroom. The magical girl tried to stifle her screams, but she just couldn’t - screaming out the pain she was in as the two tentacles were now forcing her womb against the walls of her stomach. As a result, they created a bulge in her abdomen. The other tentacle helped with that too - her enlarged guts also visible through her skin.  
Another pair of vines began to assault the girl’s chest. They wrapped around Mami’s huge mounds of chest flesh - immediately bringing the blonde more pain. Their thorns stabbed into her bountiful flesh, puncturing holes in the bases of her titties. They squeezed them tightly, driving the thorns even deeper in - some blood and fat leaking out of the wounds. Mami writhed in pain as that happened - the sensitive flesh of her chest orbs hurt just as much, if not more, than her other body parts.

A few more squeezes, and then the tentacles began to move - their thorns traversing across her rich flesh. As the tentacles moved around her tits, they connected all the initial holes - tearing her skin and flesh apart as they cut deeper and deeper in. Her breasts began to come apart as the tentacles sliced them up better than any saw. Chunks of her breasts shoot off in the air, more blood and tit fat gushing all over Mami’s chest - the girl finally starting to scream in pain.

The tentacles kept grinding away at Mami’s tits, steadily reducing their size and turning them into mincemeat. They only came to a stop once Mami’s boobies were completely gone - the girl’s chest flattened. All that remained of her tits now was a pile of ground-up meat - a pile that the witch’s familiars carefully set aside.

Having turned most of her guts into just strips of bloody flesh, the tentacle that entered through Mami’s ass reached the girl’s belly. Bursting through the cake that was the girl’s last meal, and the small pool of tea around it, the vine shot straight up her esophagus - the fleshy tube getting as sliced up as her guts were. Her stomach was already upset when the tentacle entered it, but it only got worse as blood started flowing down into it. Mami felt like she was going to throw up any second - but the tentacle plugged her esophagus fully, stopping that from happening.

As it went higher up, blood also began to flow into her lungs - making Mami cough as she began to choke on the crimson fluid. It was significantly harder to breathe like this - but she could still do it, at least. Entering her throat, it damaged her larynx significantly - enough to make sure that Mami would never speak again. She went quiet again after her tits have been completely obliterated - but now, even if she wanted to scream, she wouldn’t be able to. The only way she could express her agony now was through her face. At that point, the pain finally got her to her breaking point. Before, she was managing to hold her tears back, if only barely - but now the blonde magical girl finally broke down crying.

Her mouth took no time to go through by comparison - with only minor cuts to her tongue on the way. Then, the tentacle burst out from between Mami’s lips. It splashed her blood all over her face, with Mami looking at it with horror. It went all the way through her… It r-really did… She knew witches were horrifying, but to think it was doing this to her…

Now out of her, the tentacle began grinding - joining in on the fucking properly just like the twin tentacles still probing her slit.

However, it wouldn’t get to fuck her for too long. Gertrud lifted one of her tentacles - and just like those of her minions, a pair of scissors manifested at the end. The witch directed it towards Mami - with a much more harmful intent than her familiars’ scissors did. Mami only had an instant to realize what the witch was doing as the blades opened up right above her - before snapping closed again. Her neck right between them.

Cutting Mami’s head off.

It hurt, but only for a moment - and Mami found the lack of pain from the rest of her body a welcome relief. Sure, dying was terrible… But at least her suffering was over now! Her body writhed and spasmed on the tentacles filling her up, blood fountaining out of the stump of her neck - but her head just stayed motionless, a happy look on her face. F-finally… The pain was over… Her lonely, gruelling life as a magical girl would come to an end… She liked that thought.

The scissors cut through the tentacle impaling her all the way through when cutting her neck. As a result, it dissolved into thin air - freeing up all that space. Another of Gertrud’s minions took advantage of that right away, sending his vine up Mami’s ruined asshole. This time, upon going into her abdomen, the tentacle didn’t have to go through all of her guts, as the previous tentacle destroyed them - so it was free to get into her stomach right away. Up her esophagus it went, and then Mami’s headless body was impaled on a tentacle once again - the vine leaving her neck stump and causing it to spurt more blood.

Losing contact with her head, Mami’s devastated pussy and badly wounded womb both devolved into some extra powerful spasms. The two tentacles hammering away at her womb were close to their limits at that point - and that was enough to make them cum. Spurting huge amounts of semen in one go, they both fell apart into nothingness soon afterwards - their purpose fulfilled. They deposited a lot of spunk directly into her cut-up uterus, making it balloon out from her belly - and almost making the headless body look pregnant.

Mami watched all that through the tears in her eyes. It was shameful to watch her body be defiled like that, but as it continued, she began to feel a little confused. S-shouldn’t she… Be dead by now? Why was she still conscious? She didn't know it, but her soul gem was keeping her alive - even through a lethal wound like this. She just assumed this must have been the witch’s doing, as well - unaware that this unwanted immortality was her own fault. 

As Mami was trying to come to terms with her continued, horrific life, one of the familiars snatched her head up from the ground. He held her head right in front of his - letting Mami take a look into his deep, dark eyes. A vine popped up from below, slowly forcing its way into her throat - and causing her more pain. Ah, how could the witch be so cruel? She had already accepted that her suffering was over now… And yet, here she was, being tormented even after she should be dead!

The tentacle went up her throat and through her mouth before exiting through her mouth - Mami able to see the tip once again. Retracting the tentacle a little, the minion began raping her head like that - keeping the vine inside her mouth for the most part. As he did, he opened his mouth - letting out a weird, long tongue from inside it. It was long enough that it could wrap itself around her whole head - but the minion didn’t bother with that. Instead, it just began licking all over her face - cleaning it from all the liquids on it. It lapped up her blood, tears, and even her sweat - leaving her head mostly clean… Well, except for his saliva.

Having finished the cleaning, the minion retracted its tongue back into its mouth - still slamming the tentacle into the back of her mouth. The, its eye began to grow wider - and, to Mami’s shock, another tentacle had emerged from it. With how close Mami’s head was to it, it took no time getting to its destination. Mami stared at it with wide eyes as it approached one of them - before sliding straight into her eye socket. In an instant, her golden eye was crushed, ocular liquids gushing out of the hole and down her freshly-cleaned face. At that point, Mami’s mind was so broken that she barely cared - just taking in the extra suffering with almost no reaction.

Following that, the tentacle began to retract and extend just as if it was raping the hole that once housed her eye - her head now fucked with two tentacles. The familiar kept at it for a while longer, until finally he came - filling Mami’s mouth and eye socket with his cum. It gushed out of her eyehole, leaking down her cheeks like creamy tears. As her mouth was closed, the cum inside it gushed out of her nose, instead - pretty much making the cleaning he did earlier pointless.

Even if the first two tentacles fucking her pussy disappeared after cumming, two more replaced them right afterwards. Shooting through her pussy, they entered her cum-filled womb right away. However, while the initial ones were happy just there, these two didn’t hold back - tearing her uterus apart. In the process, they released all the semen from it into her abdomen - the bulge in her stomach disappearing. The tentacles continued into her abdomen, too - and through it, up her body. Making their way to her neck, they burst out of its stump as well - the trio of tentacles now all impaling her, crotch-to-neck. 

Once these tentacles were done fucking her… Another three replaced them. And then another. And then another - Mami’s headless body given a thorough fucking as her torso was reduced to just a flesh sleeve for the tentacles.

Having climaxed into Mami’s head, the minion holding it brought it straight to his mistress. Gertrud took the girl’s head away from her loyal underling - Mami now much closer to the witch than she was ever before. But that closeness didn’t scare her - not anymore. She was barely able to feel anything - just staring at the witch blankly. She didn’t react as the witch pressed the girl’s head against hers - its substance absorbing Mami’s head into it. With the last remnants of herself, Mami let her tongue out - trying to taste what the witch was made of. It was so different from anything she had tasted before, though - she had no way of describing, what the taste actually was.

Gertrud’s head suddenly converged on itself - crushing what was inside it. In an instant, Mami’s head was smashed into paste - which the head then assimilated. Mami’s soul gem was in the girl’s hairpin, so it was crushed as well - finally ending the girl’s life. Mami wasn’t even able to realize it happened - her soul disappearing the instant the gem was broken.

The witch’s familiars played with Mami’s headless corpse for a bit longer. Then, they put their scissors to use on her body once more - carving her up into many tiny pieces, just like they did with her tits. Those pieces would be spread across the flowerbeds Getrud took pride in preserving - the magical girl reduced to just a fertilizer for a patch of roses.


End file.
